Elf and Vampire
by OMG Lord Zed
Summary: On what should have been a joyous and wonderful event, Moka's coming of age ceremony, things went horribly wrong. The castle of Lord Shuzen and half the demon was thrown into peril when an army of savage vampires and werewolves attacked. Now, Tsukune, Moka and the others set out to save the demon realm, and possibly the human world as well
1. Chapter 1

**Elf + Vampire**

 **On what should have been a joyous and wonderful event, Moka's coming of age ceremony, things went horribly wrong. The castle of Lord Shuzen and half the demon was thrown into peril when an army of savage vampires and werewolves attacked. Now, Tsukune, Moka and the others set out to save the demon realm, and possibly the human world as well.**

 **x.x.x**

Tsukune approached the front gates to Yokai Academy to begin his second semester of his final year. As he reached the front gate, he stopped and stared deeply at the school he had become so fond of. While he stood there, the wind blew gently against his face as his mind began to wander to when he first arrived at Yokai Academy. Thoughts of his years at Yokai filled his mind, Tsukune smiled to himself, the one thing that stuck out of his thoughts most was Moka. Although, all the girls were important to him, it was because of Moka that he decided to stay here. Without Moka, who knows what direction Tsukune's life would be going at the moment.

 _I can't believe this is my last year here. It feels like just yesterday Moka ran into me on her bike, I was plunged into a school full of monsters and forced to fight for my life every other day. But now, everything's calm after Moka gave me her blood, and also repairing the barrier of the demon world. I just don't know what's gonna happ-_ Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the voice of a lovely girl call out to him.

"Tsukune!" Before Tsukune could react, Moka had attached herself to his neck. Tsukune stood paralyzed momentarily, at least until Moka was done tasting his blood.

"H-Hello Moka… Is there any way possible I can, at least, receive a hug before you feast upon my neck?" He sighed lightly, gently rubbing the area of his neck that Moka had just bitten.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tsukune! You know I can't help myself around you!" Moka blushed slightly from embarrassment as she wrapped her arms tightly around Tsukune and planted a soft kiss over the bite mark on his neck. He blushed furiously, suddenly the ground between his feet became very interesting.

"How dare you kiss MY Tsukune on the neck!?" Kurumu jumped between the two, planting her chest directly onto Tsukune's face.

"Oh Tsukune, how I missed you!" Kurumu continued to smother Tsukune as she spoke. Tsukune began flailing his arms in an attempt to free himself from Kurumu's death grip.

"Good… Morning… Kurumu…" Tsukune gasped between breaths until he finally free. "Where's Yukari?" As soon as the question left his, Yukari came bouncing through the front gates.

"Here I am, Tsukune!" Yukari basically tackled Tsukune to the ground, but this was the routine he had come to know and love Yokai Academy, and he knew he would miss it dearly once it came time to graduate.

"Good morning, Tsukune." Mizore came out from her usual bush, holding the same ice cold, emotionless expression she always wore.

"Good morning, Mizore." As Tsukune replied to her greeting, he stared at her as a single question formed in his mind, "Mizore, why do you always have a lollipop in your mouth?"

"Well, to put it simply, my love. I'm preparing my mouth for our wedding night." Mizore gave Tsukune a small grin as his face turned seven different shades of red.

"We really should be getting to class. We're going to be late!" Moka was already walking towards the school. Tsukune only smiled and started forward after her. They continued to talk about their breaks as they strolled through the hallways of the academy. The academy was relatively active for being the first day back. Various groups of students lined the hallways; they would stare at Moka and the other girls, then turn to each other and murmur incoherent phrases. It was something that had begun at the beginning od the year, when freshmen arrived. They were deemed the most popular group in school, although most of the boys were never too fond of Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed inwardly, _This is gonna be the one thing I won't miss! Everyday, I receive scolding looks from every guy here for being friends with these girls, if only they knew that these ladies had once tried to kill me._ They finally reached homeroom, and Nekenome greeted them with the same cheerful "Good morning" she always did. They all smiled and returned her greeting with a bow, then took their seats.

Some time had passed and Tsukune found himself day dreaming. He saw a woman chained to a wall in what looked like a dungeon, her purple hair was matted to her face by sweat and small amounts of blood. Suddenly, the woman stopped and looked directly at Tsukune. She spoke, but Tsukune could not understand the language. He was jolted from his vision as a searing sensation of pain ran through his entire body. He clenched his hands into fists to keep from yelling out in pain. His entire body started to tremble, sweat began to drench his hair as the pain subsided, Moka tapped him on the shoulder.

"Tsukune, are you okay?" Moka had noticed the sweat in Tsukune's hair and how his body trembled slightly. She swore she could also sense a sliver of fear in his aura.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Moka." Tsukune excused himself from class and ran out to the front of the school to get fresh air. His heart was pounding rapidly, his hands trembled, and his knees became weak. Tsukune fell onto the front steps of the school, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. His breaths were short and ragged, his sweat was cold and his body was numb. He reached into his coat to pull out a pack of cigarettes, which he kept for when he had nervous breakdowns.

"Tsukune, are you sure you're okay?" Moka asked. She slowly walked over and sat beside him. She noticed his trembling hands and sweat, but Tsukune refused to look at her.

"Yes Moka." Tsukune muttered his reply then stuck a cigarette in his mouth, shooting Moka a half-hearted grin. He struck a match, holding it against the cigarette and took a small drag from it.

"Tsukune! I didn't know you smoked! That's bad for you!" She reached to take the cigarette from his mouth but he quickly moved it out of reach.

"Yeah, well being in a school full of monsters isn't exactly great for my well being either." He chuckled to himself on that one, "Besides, I don't smoke that often. So, it's nothing to worry about, I promise." He smiled at her, then took another drag from the cigarette. "Moka, may I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, Tsukune! Ask whatever you want!" Tsukune watched his cigarette burn as he took another drag, but he remained quiet. Moka felt as if hours were passing by and Tsukune wouldn't even say a word. She kept darting her eyes between him and her hands. The slightest breeze could be heard, until after several minutes Tsukune finally broke the silence.

"What's going to happen to us after graduation?" Moka stared at him with soft eyes; she could sense the hurt in his voice. _Tsukune, what's going on with you?_ She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Well, that's not something I can answer easily, but I can tell you this. I promise no matter what happens, I'll always be at your side!" She squeezed his hand again and gave him a huge smile. "But, let's just worry about right now, yes? Come on, let's go back to class!" Moka kissed his cheek, then jumped up with a grin, "Come on, Tsukune!" She tugged on his hand until he stood up.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." Tsukune was still blushing from Moka's kiss, but his cheek was tingling and he loved it. For a brief moment, Tsukune felt the courage to hold Moka's hand but that feeling quickly left once they stepped inside the school.

 **x.x.x**

Lord Shuzen walked down the steps leading to the catacombs of his castle; it had been centuries since he last set foot in this area of the castle. The sound of water droplets hitting the stone walkway could be heard over Shuzen's footsteps. The smell of dust and sulpher attacked his nose, but he waved it off. _Wretched smell. Reminds me of why I never come down here myself._

With Moka's birthday coming up soon, it was time to pass on one of the family heirlooms. The heirlooms were located in a vault made of solid gold. It stood twenty feet tall, ten feet wide, and a mere 3 feet in depth. Shuzen turned the vault's valve handle and pulled open the vault. Within its walls were three items; a red sleeveless dress. The sides of the were cut out from the ribs to the waist, and the length of the dress was to the knee. It was cut into a deep V-neck but was covered with a thin, see-through lace. The dress was nearly 4000 years old, yet it looked as if it were brand new. It gave whoever wore it the ability to freeze time. The spell was only momentary, but with practice the user could extend the time the spell remained active.

The next item was Shuzen's legendary sword, Morzan. Shuzen, himself, had spent long days forging it into a magnificent blade. The blade was nearly four feet in length and was forged in the shape of a flame. The color of the blade was a dark crimson hue. Shortly after it's creation, Shuzen had slain the legendary Dragon Marfuir. One of enchantments on Morzan grants it the ability to absorb the power and knowledge of whatever it slays and sends those qualities to the chosen wielder.

The final item was a vial of blood from the world's eldest and most powerful vampire, though where the vial came from was still unknown. The only information Shuzen had about the vial was that it could transform thousands of beings, humans and monsters alike, into significantly powerful and savage vampires with a single drop. The vial didn't seem like a suitable choice to give to his daughter though.

 _With Moka always in her rosario form, it'd be pointless to give her the sword, and she's already powerful enough in her true form._ He reached forward and pulled the dress from the vault as one of his servants walked down the passageway towards him. "Neela, see to it that this dress is elegantly wrapped and delivered to Moka at the academy, along with my letter." Shuzen handed her the dress, shut the vault and waved her away. _I suppose I should begin with the preparations for the ceremony and banquet._ With that thought, he strode out of catacombs and towards the throne room, to begin the long day of giving orders.

 **x.x.x**

"Okay, the Newspaper Club meeting is now in session!" Moka declared giggly. Gin sat in a corner with his camera, rocking his chair back and forth with a toothy grin plastered across his face. "We need to discuss some new material! We need something interesting for this issue, our last few prints have been rather dull. They were nothing eye-catching. We need to change that guys!"

"But Moka, nothing interesting has really happened at school for months. The last interesting thing to happen was summer break, and that was only interesting because it was summer break." Yukari replied, holding her finger to her mouth as she spoke, and twirling her wand around with her other hand.

"We could always do student interviews about graduation and also do a piece on the Cultural Festival and graduation since they're right around the corner." Tsukune said it with a slight trace of disappointment in his voice, but the only one to notice was Moka.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great idea!" Kurumu exclaimed, bouncing like a small child, particularly in Tsukune's direction.

Tsukune dropped his head slightly; _I don't want to lose all the friends I've made here, even if most of them DID try to kill me. But, what if when I leave this place I never see any of them again? Ruby, Kurumu,Yukari, Mizore, and Moka? I couldn't live with that._ Tsukune's thoughts were interrupted when Nekenome entered the class room.

"Moka, I have a package for you. It doesn't say who it's from and the lady who delivered it wouldn't give me any information. Meow." She stared down at the package before handing it over to Moka. Moka examined the red package, then noticed that a letter was attached to it.

"Moka, who's it from?" Yukari asked, standing over Moka's shoulder trying to get a better look at this mysterious red package.

"It doesn't say. Maybe the letter will tell me." As Moka began to open the letter, she stopped and looked behind her to see everyone huddled around her. "Do you mind!?" Everyone scattered away, whistling nonchalantly. Moka opened the letter and began to read it: _Moka, I request your presence at the castle. Once you read this, prepare to return here for two weeks. It's time for your ceremony. Feel free to bring along anyone you'd like. Your transportation will arrive three hours after school lets out. I look forward to seeing you, my daughter._

Moka finished reading the letter, and slipped it back into the envelope. She turned her attention towards the package. Silence fell over the room as Moka lifted the top of the box. A gasp of astonishment came from everybody's lips as Moka lifted the dress from the box. Moka stood up and lifted the dress to her body, turning to Tsukune, she asked, "How does it look Tsukune?"

"It'll be gorgeous on you, Moka." Tsukune gave her a smile and she blushed furiously.

"Oh, Tsukune."

"Oh, Moka."

"Don't start with that crap." Kurumu pushed her way between Tsukune and Moka, staring at Moka's dress. "So, who have you been blowing to have this bought for you?"

"It's from my father." Moka shot Kurumu a death glare as she placed the dress back in the box.

"So what does the letter say, Moka?" Tsukune was staring at her curiously. He knew Moka's father wasn't the type to just send his daughters random letters.

"He wants me to go back to the castle today after school. It's rather important."

"Oh, how long will that be?"

"Two weeks…" Moka stared at Tsukune softly, "But, he did say I could take whoever I want with me." She smiled at everyone, waiting for their replies.

"Do you mind telling us what the occasion is before we decide to accompany you to Lord Shuzen's castle for two weeks?" Mizore was staring out of the window, with a rare sign of a smile on her face, "It's going to snow."

"Well, I'd rather not say but I promise you guys will have fun! Please just go with me!" Moka gleamed at all of them but then paused, "Did you call my father Lord Shuzen?"

"Yes, I didml. He is one of the Elders and had also helped my people through countless struggles. Therefore, the snow people address him as Lord Shuzen."

"I'll go." Tsukune's reply was said so softly, if everyone had been human, nobody would have heard him. Everyone turned to look at him, their faces had shock written all over them, including Moka's. "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that? Was I not invited?"

"Tsukune, do you not remember last time you met him?" Yukari interjected with worry laced in her voice.

"Yes, I do. What's your point?"

"Lord Shuzen detests humans, Tsukune. That's what you are." Mizore stated matter-of-factly. Tsukune averted himself from everyone's gaze then walked towards the door. Everyone watched him sadly but said nothing.

"You're right. It would be stupid of me to want to go with all of you to the castle. So, you guys go have fun and I'll see you when you get back. See you later." With that said, Tsukune left the room, leaving the others in silence. Moka stood up quickly, hoping to catch Tsukune before he got too far. She swung open the door to see Tsukune quicken his pace as he rounded a corner. Moka quickly broke into a sprint, calling out to him, wishing he'd slow down so she could talk to him.

"Tsukune! Please wait!" She tried to run faster but Tsukune managed to make it down the stairs with haste. He quickly ducked behind a wall to avoid being seen by Moka as she ran out of the building. "Tsukune! Where are you? Please come talk to me!" Moka's voice cracked as tears formed on the corners of her eyes.

Tsukune's heart dropped when the sound of Moka crying reached his ears; he mentally cursed himself for making her cry, but the others were right. There's no reason why he set foot in the Shuzen Castle unless he was prepared to die. _I'll just return to the human world for two weeks I suppose. It'll be good for me to see my mom anyway._ Once Moka returned inside, Tsukune made a dash for his dorm, hoping to make it there without being seen.

Moka made her way back to the newspaper room, but she stopped just outside when she heard bickering among the girls. "You didn't have to remind him that he only human, Mizore! There were nicer ways to explain to him why it was a bad idea to go to Shuzen Castle!" Pure anger resonated off Kurumu's voice. Never had Moka heard Kurumu so furious. She sounded just about ready to rip Mizore in half.

"Listen here succubus! I didn't mean for it to come out that harsh, but someone needed to get the point across! Nobody but me is willing to do that! It's for Tsukune's safety!" Mizore stormed out of the room and straight into Moka. "Oh Moka…" Mizore dropped her head as she spoke, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt or offend Tsukune, I just…" Moka cut her off before she could finish and gave her smile.

"It's okay, Mizore. I understand your reasoning for your response. I'd still be happy if you, Kurumu, Yukari, and Ruby accompanied me to my dorm right now." She spoke a little louder and peered over Mizore's shoulder to look at the other girls.

"We'd love to, Moka. Lead the way." They left the room and started their walk to the dorms to prepare for their two week stay at Shuzen Castle.

 **x.x.x**

 **First off, I just want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this. So, thank you thank you thank you. I've just recently gotten back into writing so sorry if this is a bit rough on the eyes. It probably doesn't help that I'm re-writing segments of this story as I go along. I will try to update this story at least once a week, but I'm working on 3 other stories as well, so I can't guarantee anything. Again, thank you, and please feel free to leave any remarks or comments about how you feel, or if there's anything that can be improved. Any and all feedback is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Elf + Vampire**

 **On what should have been a joyous and wonderful event, Moka's coming of age ceremony, things went horribly wrong. The castle of Lord Shuzen and half the demon was thrown into peril when an army of savage vampires and werewolves attacked. Now, Tsukune, Moka and the others set out to save the demon realm, and possibly the human world as well.**

 **x.x.x**

Tsukune was gathering all of the items he needed back in the human world, when he spotted Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Ruby entering the girls' dorm building. He hurried his pace so he could retreat from his dorm before Moka made it to hers, since they were directly across from each other. _Damnit! Just my luck. Okay, I just need to grab a few more things then I'll be on my way to the human world._ Tsukune finished packing his bag and looked out of his window to see if it was clear, it wasn't. He saw Kurumu looking at him, point then tell the other girls.

Tsukune dashed out of his dorm with blinding speed. He had enough time to get out of the building but if Kurumu flew out of Moka's window, he'd be screwed. As he rounded the stairs to the lobby, he heard Moka's voice outside the door. _Damn vampire speed!_ He ducked behind a counter just as the girls entered the building, calling out to him. He panicked as he heard Mizore walk close to the counter, sweat dripped from his brow and he worked to steady his breathing. Once he heard them walk away, he made a dash for the door. After swinging open the door, he ran straight into Ms. Nekenome, knocking both himself and her to the ground. Tsukune opened his eyes and found himself face to face with her. He blushed furiously and hurried to push himself up but got a handful of Nekenome's chest.

"Meow. Tsukune." Nekenome gasped and grabbed Tsukune's hand, she had become flustered from embarrassment. "If you do that again, I'll have to make you go home with me, meoww."

"Ah, excuse me Ms. Nekenome!? I'm sorry! I have to go!" Tsukune quickly got up and ran for the bus stop to depart for the human world.

"Well, now I can see why those girls love him so much. He's a real catch. Meow." Nekenome said to no one in particular. She slowly stood and dusted herself off.

Tsukune finally reached the bus stop after running for fifteen minutes nonstop, which he was definitely not use to anymore. Once there, he stood waiting for the bus, and as he stood there, his thoughts drifted to Moka and her letter. _I wonder what was so important that Moka needs to return to the castle? Oh well, I shouldn't worry about it, it's not like I can go anyway._ He stared out at the random ocean by the bus stop, then it soon started to rain. _Great. Just my luck. It would start raining while I'm put here._

"Tsukune, may I ask where you're going?" Ms. Nekenome asked as she walked up to the bus stop, her soaked hair stuck to her face.

"Ms. Nekenome, what are you doing out here?" Tsukune quickly took off his coat and put it over Nekenome's head. "I'm just going to the human world for awhile."

"Thank you, Tsukune. You're so sweet. Why are you going to the human world? Is it because of Moka's letter?"

"Well, sort of. I just feel useless because I can't accompany Moka to the castle, being a human and all." Tsukune avoided Nekenome's eyes as he spoke. He felt his reason was stupid but at the same time, justified.

"Tsukune, I can understand your frustration. But, the girls love you, regardless that you're a human. You obviously have something special inside you," _Or your pants,_ "But whatever it is, it's what makes you who you are, demon or not. Therefore, I will permit your absence to the human world, and also put that the reason behind your absence is a personal problem."

"Thank you, Ms. Nekenome." Tsukune bowed as the bus to the human world approached, "And, sorry about earlier."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Tsukune." She blushed slightly, remembering what his touch did to her, "If I get any information on why Moka is returning to the castle, I'll be sure to let you know." She smiled widely, and handed Tsukune back his coat, rain quickly penetrating her white blouse.

"Thank you again." He went to enter the bus then turned back, "You know, maybe you should keep my coat for now. Everyone will notice you're not wearing a bra." Tsukune grinned and handed Nekenome his coat again. A quick gasp escaped her lips, then quickly covered herself with the coat.

"You won't tell anyone about this, right!? Meoww!"

"You have my word. Thank you again." Tsukune boarded the bus, waving to Nekenome as the bus pulled away. _She has a nice rack._ Tsukune grinned, then laughed to himself before relaxing into his seat.

 **.xx.**

The girls were all in Moka's dorm going through their checklist of things necessary to take with them. Everything from make up to bathing suits made it on the list. Yukari was digging through Kurumu's clothes, "Kurumu, do you ever get tired of having big boobs?"

"Well, no. Not really. Female succubi are supposed to be what every man dreams of. Gorgeous face, big tits, big butt. It's almost a curse to be a succubus, but we aren't taken advantage of thanks to our power to charm." Kurumu smiled to herself, "I just hope I'm good enough for my Destined One."

"I'm sure you'll make some guy very happy one day, Kurumu!" Moka's enthusiasm was encouraging but everyone knew they were all after Tsukune.

"Thanks, Moka." Kurumu tried her best to smile, but the thought of never having Tsukune plagued her thoughts.

"Why don't we all just share Tsukune? It could be fun!" Yukari gleamed jokingly.

"Yukari, shut up." Mizore threw her lollipop stick at her, "You know that's a terrible idea." Moka, however, had considered that situation on more than one occasion.

"So, how much time do we have left until we leave?" Ruby was sitting on Moka's bed, twirling one of her pigtails, wearing what looked like a stewardess outfit.

"They should be here any second now." Moka replied, taking a quick glance at the clock.

"Perhaps we should go wait out front then?" Mizore said gathering her bags. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement, and followed suit, leaving Moka's dorm looking like they were leaving for six months. They exited the girls' dorm building, walking into a light blanket of snow.

"Wasn't it raining like an hour ago?" Yukari's teeth were clattering vigorously, crossing her arms to try and keep herself warm.

"I told you earlier it was going to snow!" Mizore was delighted about the snow. She tossed her bags aside, and began dancing with her face aimed towards the sky above. For the first time, in a long time, the girls were seeing Mizore happy.

"I wish Tsukune was here to see you like this!" Moka was excited to see Mizore with such delight on her face, it made Moka's heart fill with warmth.

"I agree with Moka! You should be like this all the time! It gives you an added beauty." Kurumu put down her bags and began dancing with Mizore. The other three girls only shrugged and joined Mizore and Kurumu. They all danced together, kicking up snow at each other, forgetting the fact that they were all wearing skirts. Mizore used her powers to quickly make an ice sculpture of Tsukune. They all stared in amazement at how accurate the sculpture looked, while they were admiring Mizore's work, their ride pulled up.

"Miss Moka, I've arrived to take you and your lovely friends to the castle, as I'm sure you were informed by Lord Shuzen." The man was wearing a black pin-striped business suit, his jet black shoulder length hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and his tan skin was hard not to notice with all the snow around.

"Yes, he told me. But, what's your name? When did my father get a new chaffuer?"

"Lord Shuzen hired me several months ago as a grounds guard, but since he had sent Kasuke on an errand, he sent me to pick you up. I hope that isn't a problem, Miss Moka. My name is Daisuke." The man named Daisuke bowed to all the ladies, "May I take your bags?"

"It's not a problem with me, Daisuke. Please, just call me Moka, and yes, you may take our bags. Thank you" She returned his bow, and steppes forward towards the limo, turning back to wave for the others to follow.

"Shall we be off now, ladies?" Daisuke asked once they were all seated comfortably in the limousine.

"Yes, please proceed to the castle." With that being said, Daisuke nodded in acknowledgement then pulled away from Yokai Academy.

 **.xx.**

The bus slowed to a stop in front of Tsukune's house. He stretched slowly, and stood from his seat.

"Have a good time boy." The mysterious bus driver said, as he opened the bus's doors as Tsukune approached them, "Come back ready for something different." As Tsukune stepped off the bus, he turned back and gave the bus a curious look, then waved his hand in goodbye and started towards his house. Tsukune took a seat outside of his house to smoke another cigarette, striking a match, he raised his eyes to see a girl standing in front of him. He quickly eyed her then took a drag from his cigarette, "Excuse me miss, are you lost?" The girl turned to look at him, and cocked her head as if she didn't understand.

" **I'm sorry, I don't speak Japanese."** The girl shrugged with an apologetic look on her face. Tsukune quickly concluded that she was speaking Cantonese, he took a small from his cigarette as a smile came across his face.

" **You're a long way from China, dear."** Tsukune smiled as delight came across the girl's face. Tsukune stood from his seat and walked over to the girl. **"This isn't the tourist area, you know?"**

" **Yes, I know. But I was walking around, and I spaced out. So, here I am."** The girl blushed slightly from embarrassment, **"You wouldn't happen to have another one of those, would you?"** The girl asked, pointing at the cigarette in Tsukune's hand. He nodded, reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette for her.

" **My name's Tsukune."** Tsukune smiled as he struck a match and held it to the girl's cigarette. She took a drag and coughed slightly.

" **I'm Sophia."** Sophia bowed to Tsukune, and as he returned her bow, he took one last drag from his cigarette and flicked it away.

" **You have an English name?"**

" **Yes, I was born in America and I lived there for ten years, then my family moved to China and I've been there ever since."** Sophia smiled widely, taking a drag from the cigarette. Tsukune looked over the girl's features as it gently started raining. Her skin was lightly tanned, her body was a slender build. She was wearing a red, deep cut V-neck, which showed a decent amount of cleavage. Over the shirt, she wore a denim jacket. Denim jeans covered her long, slender legs, hugging her in all the right places. Her brown hair was covered with blonde highlights as it quickly became matted to her face. The one thing Tsukune found unusual about her were her eyes. He blinked multiple times to make sure he wasn't seeing things, and he wasn't. Her eyes were a dark violet hue, yet there was a gentle beauty to them.

" **So, what are you doing in Japan, Sophia?"** Tsukune was looking up at the sky. _It's about to start pouring._ " **How about we take this conversation inside?"** He motioned for Sophia to follow him into the garage. She nodded and followed.

" **That's much better! And my parents are on a business trip, so I took it upon myself to browse around."** Sophia shook her jacket off and took a seat across from Tsukune.

" **Well, there's not much to really do around here. But, I'd be more than happy to walk you to your hotel."**

" **Thank you, but I think I can manage. Maybe, I'll run into you again? Bye, and thank you again!"** With that, Sophia took off running down the street in the rain. Tsukune watched her leave, smiling as she disappeared from sight. He turned to walk into his house, _I don't know if it was my imagination but Sophia seemed awfully familiar._ Whatever it was, Tsukune shook it off and entered his house looking forward to his two weeks of relaxation.

 **.xx.**

The limousine entered the gates of Shuzen Castle, as they drew closer all the girls stared in amazement at the size of the castle. The castle was enormous and it covered nearly five acres aside from what the gates surrounded. The grounds were heavily guarded, soldiers were posted at the front gates, along the castle walls and in several towers throughout the grounds. It was almost as if Lord Shuzen had a personal army.

"Moka, you used to live here?" Yukari was completely astounded. She had never seen anything so wonderful.

"Yes. After a while, it became rather suffocating, but I'm sure you'll enjoy the visit!" Moka smiled as the limo came to a stop in front of the castle. "Well, let's go!" The girls dashed out of the limo and through the massive front doors of the castle. The inside of the castle looked like a gothic cathedral, everyone but Moka, gazed around with mouths wide open. Suddenly, the girls grew quiet as footsteps echoed through the enormous hall. The girls turned to see Daisuke down on one knee and his head bowed. Moka mimicked his actions and the other girls quickly followed suit.

"Arise, my daughter." Before them stood Lord Issa Shuzen. He was wearing a gray sweater and black jeans. His platinum colored hair was pulled into a high ponytail and his bangs were draped across his face. Moka slowly stood and faced her father. "Embrace me, my child. I missed you dearly." Shuzen held out his arms as Moka quickly wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you as well, Father."

"Now, introduce me to your friends. Arise ladies." Shuzen looked over each girl carefully, concluding their monster types simply by looking at them.

"Father, I'd like you to meet Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby." Each girl bowed as their named was spoken.

"It's an extreme honor to meet you, Lord Shuzen." The girls spoke in unison, each displayed a smile but kept a serious aura about them.

"Please, call me Issa. It's my greatest pleasure to have you in my castle." Shuzen smiled at the girls and their knees instantly became weak. Turning back to Moka, whispered, "The succubus is a lovely sight." Moka nudged her father roughly. "Daisuke, please find Renkotsu and have him assist you with taking the girls' luggage to their rooms."

"Right away, my Lord."

"Lord Shu- I mean, Issa, if I may be so forward as to ask. Why have you asked Moka back to the castle? I'm afraid she refused to tell us until we arrived her at the castle." Mizore stood completely fixed on Shuzen's eyes as she spoke.

"Well, it's a shame that my daughter would withhold such an important event from her friends. I was hoping you would have came prepared." Shuzen gave Moka a disappointed look, "I suppose I'll send you to the human world to buy the necessary items for this event."

"What event are we speaking of? It's killing me to know!" Yukari couldn't take the suspense any longer.

"It's Moka's coming of age ceremony. It's a very special occasion for vampires, I'm sure Moka was just embarrassed to announce it. It also means that the time for Moka to find a mate lay very soon ahead.

"What activities shall we partake in?" Kurumu finally spoke up, after recovering from her trance of admiring Shuzen's beauty.

"Tomorrow will be Moka's banquet, which I'm hoping you have brought appropriate attire for, then in five days will be the actual ceremony and masquerade, which the entire demon world will attend. I'm sure I'll have to send you to the human world for costumes. Other than that, you ladies shall be free to do as you wish."

"Father, the entire demon world!?" Moka asked out of shock.

"Yes, Moka. It's a very special occasion, in which I wish for all to see my beautiful daughter." Shuzen plastered a tiny grin on his face then turned to the girls, "Now, if you'll excuse me ladies. I have preparations to complete. Make yourselves at home." Shuzen kissed Moka on the cheek and disappeared quickly.

"Moka, your father is stunning." Kurumu stated as she watched Shuzen walk away.

"Attempt to seduce my father, and I'll rip your wings off." Moka glared at Kurumu. She wasn't used to having her friends check out her father, but then again, these are the only friends she's ever had.

"I wouldn't dare!"

"So, is this why you refused to tell us why you were called back here?" Mizore had pulled a lollipop out of her pocket and stuck it in her mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"The ceremony? And having to find a mate?"

"Well, sort of. I just don't know what I'm going to tell my father about a mate."

"You have time Moka, so don't worry about it!" Yukari was bouncing around as she spoke.

"Well, we have a problem." All the girls turned to look at Kurumu, "Unless Issa is going to allow me to attend your banquet in a maid outfit, we need to go shopping."

"Why would you even bring that outfit here?" Ruby shook her head at Kurumu's choice of attire to bring.

"You're not one to talk Ruby! A majority of your wardrobe is costumes! Which you just so happened to pack!" Kurumu stuck her tongue out and shot Ruby the stink eye.

"Let's go unpack our things and I'll tell my father once we're done." Moka sighed, shaking her head. She led the girls to her old room. Moka's room was at the far end of the castle, as they walked they all gawked at the magnificence that lay within the castle. The hallways were dimly lit by candles. They approached a garden room that was made entirely out of glass. The sky could be seen clearly from where they stood. The room was nearly 10p feet wide and 75 feet long. Plants were everywhere, it's as if the castle was built around a small jungle. Yukari walked around looking at all the plants. She saw one in particular that caught her attention. It was a radiant yellow, and very beautiful. She reached out slowly to touch it, but Moka grabbed her wrist.

"I wouldn't do that." Moka looked at the plant carefully, "Yeah, see that thick, gooey substance leaking out of the center?" Yukari nodded her head dumbly. "It's a neurotoxin, wouldn't take more than a drop to cause total paralysis."

"Thanks Moka. Glad to know there's things in the castle that could kill me." Yukari dropped her hand slowly, and exhaled quickly. Moka nodded with a grin, and continued walking towards the exit. Although the garden room was gorgeous, it was filled with a variety of poisonous and dangerous plants. Several dimly lit corridors and turns later, they finally reached Moka's room. Now, when the girls heard 'room' they were expecting a room, but Moka's 'room' was the size of a small house. The ceiling was high with glass at the very top, but the mood of the room was rather dark. Definitely, not what they were expecting from Moka.

"Now, before you say anything. Yes, I know it's depressing in here. But, this room belongs to the other Moka, not me." Moka plopped onto her bed, then let out a sigh of relief.

"So, where do we sleep?" Kurumu asked walking around the room, examining various pictures and items scattered throughout the bedroom.

"The guest rooms are down the hall. You'll each get your own room."

"Okay, good! I like to sleep naked." A knock interrupted their conversation. Slowly, the door pushed open and in stepped Shuzen, followed by a troupe of servants.

"I like to sleep naked as well." He said quickly, a smirk plastered on his face, causing all the girls to blush, and Moka pretended to vomit. "Did you decide if you needed to go to the human world?"

"Actually, Father. We do. None of us have the appropriate attire for either event." Moka replied, dropping her head slowly.

"Do not worry about it dear." Shuzen reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card, "I guess it's a good thing I never got rid of this thing after my last trip to the human world. Take this and buy whatever you ladies need. No limit. Daisuke will be out front whenever you are ready." Shuzen turned and left, leaving Moka in complete silence.

"Your father is awfully nice!" Yukari was laying on Moka's bed, twirling her fingers in weird motions.

"He can be. Can one of you do me a favor? Moka twirled around like a little girl, looking into the giant mirror-wall.

"Which would be what?" Mizore asked, throwing away her lollipop stick.

"I need one of you to pull off my rosary."

"Why would we need to do that?"

"Well, my body changes as the other Moka, and I have to attend the banquet and ceremony as her. So, I have to be sure to get clothes that will fit her. Now, the masquerade, I can be myself, but I might switch halfway through the night."

"Alright, let's do it." Kurumu said, then quickly snatched the rosary from Moka's chest. Bats flew in from every direction, completely covering Moka's body. Moments went by before the bats scattered revealing Moka's inner self.

"Well, it's lovely to be home again. I suggest we get going before it gets dark." Moka started for the door, turning back to look at the girls, "It's nice to see you all again." The girls smiled and followed her back to the castle doors. Out front stood Daisuke, Renkotsu, and Shuzen. They were conversing about but it was forgotten once Moka came into view.

"Lord Shuzen." Moka dropped to one knee, bowing her head. She whispered something to herself, but nobody heard what it was.

"Arise Moka." Shuzen held out his hand to help Moka stand, as she stood, Shuzen drew her into an embrace. "It's been far too long, my child." Shuzen displayed a smile and turned to the girls, "Well, I'm sure you ladies have important things to do. So, I'll leave you to it." Shuzen kissed Moka's cheek and departed inside the castle.

"Shall we be off?" Daisuke asked, opening the door to the limo. The girls nodded, slowly entering the limo. They began discussing what they should wear for the upcoming events.

 **.xx.**

The limo crossed the barrier to the human world. They were close to Tsukune's house and immediately all the girls thought of him. Surprisingly, Moka became upset, but she quickly shook it off before it became noticeable.

"Where would you ladies like to go?" Daisuke asked, looking over his shoulder while they were stopped at a light.

"Proceed to the Galleria, please!" Kurumu jumped forward to point in which direction they should go. "There's this store that has a really cute dress there, and it actually fits my tits in it!" Daisuke nodded, slowly moving the limo as traffic started to creep forward. The rest of the ride remained in silence until they reached the Galleria. The girls stepped out of the limo, stretched and yawned.

"I'll phone you when we're ready Daisuke." Moka tapped the top of the limo and sent him off. "Let's try to make this quick. I hate being in crowded areas." They walked into the mall and had their noses attacked by the thick scent of humans. They first stopped at a lingerie store, trying on various items for each other, and buying a majority of everything they tried on. Kurumu led them to the dress shop she spoke of in the limo. It was nothing elegant, which was what they needed for the banquet. They spent close to two hours searching for and trying on dresses before they finally decided what to get. Finally, they made their way to a costume store.

"I guess this is the most important part of our shopping trip?" Kurumu asked, walking slowly into the store.

"I suppose so, since the entire demon world is supposed to attend." Moka replied as Kurumu looked at various costumes, none of which seemed appealing.

"What exactly is a masquerade anyway?" Yukari asked, staring at a costume of a witch. "Witches don't look like that."

"It's a social gathering where the attending guests wear masks. In this case, we're to wear a full costume, mask included." Moka stated, looking at a 'noble woman' costume. Yukari mouthed a silent 'oh' as the girls separated from each other and began searching. Moka found many costumes of female vampires and quickly tossed them aside in disgust. "I look nothing like that." She muttered to herself. Kurumu wasn't having any luck finding a costume either. Yukari, however, was finding all kinds of costumes that she wanted to get. Everything from a Queen costume to a penguin. She was leaning more towards the penguin because it was cute.

"If we can't find anything here, I'm sure I packed something that you'd like." Ruby spoke holding a clown mask to her face. Moka nodded. She continued to look at various items but suddenly stopped when she caught a familiar scent. She looked in all directions trying to find it, almost appearing as if she were crazy.

"Moka, what are you doing?" Kurumu asked, staring at her curiously. Moka ignored her and continued to search for the scent. She walked around the store for several minutes before Mizore finally stopped her.

"Moka, what's going on?"

"There's a scent here that smells familiar but I-" She peered passed Mizore, out of the store and across the walkway, where the found the source of the scent. Moka clasped her hands over her heart, as she let out an inaudible whisper, "Tsukune…"

 **.xx.**

 **I know things seem like they're dragging and I'm sorry. I started writing this four years ago, so I'm doing my best to liven it up without completely altering it. I still have a lot more to come for this story. If you're enjoying it, please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


End file.
